Still Standing
by just a turtle
Summary: Hermione, in a twist of fate, is the one to kill Voldemort. [Character death, Angst] One-shot. Rated M for Character death, and violence (and I'm also paranoid)


Hermione, in a twist of fate, is the one to kill Voldemort. [Character Death, Angst]

**Disclaimer: **Still J.K Rowling's work.

**Warnings: **Character Death, bad writing.

**A/N: **Hmm, I was just looking through the HP section and I was suddenly inspired to write this. BoH AU! Anyways, this started as a story with a bad ending (in both ways), and I felt bad for Hermione and decided to just give her a bitter-happy ending. Thoughts on this? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and remember to review, especially if you saw any mistakes! Also my first attempt at second person, and I'm not sure I got it right. On to the story!

* * *

Your back is against the wall, and you're so afraid. You know there's nothing you can do, but welcome death with trembling arms.

You just wish you could have fought harder, save more. But after Harry fell, for the second time, you just _knew _he wasn't going to come back again. This was it. Everyone had stopped giving their best, well, everyone besides you and Ginny. Harry's death had only fueled your anger, pain, and thirst for revenge.

Ginny had fallen beside you, and you were next. You stared into the cold blue eyes of the death eater, whose wand tip was digging into your throat.

You both managed to take down a great deal of them, though. Bellatrix included. But that crazy bitch also managed to take down Ginny as well, and then you knew it was all over. Everyone was struggling, the light in their eyes gone. It had been like that for a while, but when Harry was alive, it was there. They were filled with hope, and courage.

Where had it gone? Why did it have to die with Harry? They all could make a difference, they all could be hero's. Not to far away, you saw Neville slicing the head off of that damned snake that struck down Ron, the guy you loved.

All that was left was Voldemort, now. Neville continued stunning and killing Death Eaters, and you saw the fire in his eyes. Maybe he can be that hero. Maybe he can save everyone. He was certainly doing a good job of clearing through those Death Eaters. You smiled as Luna stood by his side, and so did many other students, and even McGonagall. You knew she was badass.

A spell was at the tip of the tongue of the Death Eater, yet time seemed to be moving so slow. You watched as they were clearing the hall, and wished you could be there beside them. Luna had caught sight of you back against the wall, and turned,nearly tripping over a few bodies as she did, a spell hitting the spot she had been standing. You wouldn't be able to stand the sight of the strange girl dying.

You breifly saw red-hair in the midst of the fighting, and you knew it had been George. Maybe there was hope, after all. You knew that, besides Ron, Ginny and Fred, the rest were alive and fighting. Suddenly a wave of raw emotion surged through you, and you wanted to through up.

You wished you could have saved Ginny from that curse, Ron from that snake, Fred from that wall, Harry from Voldemort.

You saw that nearly every one of Voldemort's servants lay in piles on the floor, and you wondered where all the sudden strength, the sudden hope, had come from. Every one, once again, had started giving it their best.

Why weren't you dead yet? You wondered, and spared a glance at the man. He was lying on the floor, and you realized that Luna didn't dodge a curse thrown her way, she had thrown a spell at that man, and by blind luck the curse had missed her. You grabbed Ginny's wand, not knowing where yours had been tossed away to. You hoped that she would be okay with you slaughtering Death Eaters with her wand.

Another wave of Death Eaters had come, but were quickly taken care of. You could taste victory. But then a thought struck you. Who would dare go up against Voldemort? Harry was the supposed to be the one to go against him, to kill him, and then you'd all celebrate. You and Ron were supposed to kiss, after Voldemort lay dead, and join the celebration.

But they were both dead.

You wondered if everyone expected _you _to go up, because you were their best-friends, and the last of the Golden Trio.

The fight had moved out of the Great Hall, now out in the yard where Harry lay dead. You saw Voldemort, and wanted to cry - you were so angry, so sad, so scared. You hardly noticed you feet moving on their own, towards the vile man. You also didn't notice Luna, Neville, George, McGonagall, and Molly with you.

You did when you saw six wands, yours included, pointed at him and his remaining Death Eaters. He smiled viciously, and almost sent you running, but it had to end. It would end with either you, or him dead. Possibly both.

You didn't notice you were shouting at him, until Neville had joined in. _"You killed my friends!" _You heard yourself, as he raised his wand. He could easily take you all down, but sudden courage filled you, and you didn't know what you were doing until it was over.

His ashes were floating in the air, and you notice Ginny's wand was in pieces, held together in your hand. The remaining Death Eaters had fled, and you wished you could chase them, and kill them all. You saw all their faces though, Lucius Malfoy's face specifically, though. He stood beside the cruel man, and you vowed to make him pay.

"Hermione," You felt someone pull you into a hug, and you finally let the tears fall. You thought you heard Harry's voice in the breeze that passed through Hogwarts, _"Brilliant." _

When you pulled away you saw Molly, her face grave, yet relieved, "It's over." You nodded blindly, her ginger hair reminding you painfully of Ron, Ginny. and Fred.

"I'm sorry," You wept, and felt people engulf you in hugs, from all sides. You heard Ron's voice, this time, _"I love you." _

You only may have won the war, but Voldemort had won this battle. He killed Harry, his snake killed Ron, his most loyal servant had killed Ginny, and his army had killed Fred. But he was dead now, your friends death's had been avenged.

"Thank you." You sniffled, smiling for the first time in a world without Voldemort. He didn't win the battle. You, Hermione J. Granger, still stood standing.


End file.
